Jack Stuck in a Tower
by Moustachelover8
Summary: Prince Jack dealt with many hardships during his childhood, including being struck by lightning and put in a tower. With his fate in a woman's hand, will he be rescued? This is a twist on your normal fairy tail and is a Jelsa fanfic, but I don't want to say too much. Rated T to be safe. WORK IN PROGRESS


I would just like to say some of the characters, plots, and settings don't belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners (Disney, DreamWorks, etc.)

Hello Readers! I'm starting a new story because I want to take a break on the other one. So it's still Jelsa, but a different story. I hope you enjoy, I plan on making this longer than 6 chapters. So I'll write more at the end! Enjoy!

The Queen and King of Esterna, a kingdom located on an island in the northern hemisphere, had a son. They decided to name him Jackson Overland Frost, a name that fit a troublemaker like himself. Everyone was happy for the two, but upon reaching the age of three, new problems had arisen. It was a normal day, the parents dealing with normal trade issues, among other things, and the prince was playing outside with his nanny watching over him. She trusted Jack wouldn't stray too far, so she began reading her book. Jack ran through the field, enjoying the day, but soon dark grey clouds began to cover the sky. Jack didn't notice, and continued to play. The nanny, Elizabeth, did notice, and began calling for Jack, but she got no response. Becoming worried, she walked further through the field to try and find the young one. It soon began to rain, but there was no sight of the young prince. Still unable to find him, she began to scream his name. She heard a faint noise, and tried to find where it came from. But as soon as she located Jack, she watched lightning course through his small body. Even though it didn't last longer than a second, she could remember every detail. It struck his right shoulder, causing third degree burns. It singed and shredded his shirt, and blew him out of his shoes. When it finally stopped, he laid there with a snowflake shaped mark on his entire right shoulder and upper back. Elizabeth screamed, watching the almost lifeless body on the ground. She wrapped his limp arms around her neck and rushed him inside. Soaking wet, she ran through the castle looking for a doctor to help him. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she thought of how the parents would react. She finally found the doctor and he rushed Jack into a bed so he could check the little boy out. The doctor quickly noticed his slow hear eat and faint breath. Before the doctor gave him CPR, he ordered her to go get Jack's parents. She ran through the halls screaming for them, and eventually found them in the middle of a meeting.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but can you please come? It's urgent." Elizabeth asked. The King and Queen excused themselves and exited the room.

"What is wrong my dear? Why are you crying?" The Queen asked sweetly.

"It's Jack. He was struck by lightning. I brought him to the doctor and he told me to get both of you." Elizabeth explained in between sobs. Their eyes widened in disbelief, and asked Elizabeth to show them where Jack is. She rushed them to his room to see the doctor and Jack. The Queen walked up to Jack's bed and fell to her knees. She held Jack's limp hand as tears rolled down her face. The King put a hand on his wife's shoulder as he looked at his son.

"How is he?" The King quietly asked. The doctor looked at the floor and apologized.

"I'm not sure if he will make it. I did everything I could. His breath is faint and heartbeat slow, but he is still alive. I will keep watch on him and tell you if anything happens." The doctor said without looking at their broken faces. Elizabeth looked torn, she felt guilty because this was all her fault.

Even though Jack was barely breathing, he was still alive. His brain still functioned and heart still pumped blood. While in this state, the moon visited Jack. "Hello. I am the Man in the Moon and I have come to talk to you. No questions till the end, is that clear?" The Man said. Jack nodded and the Man continued. "You have been struck by lightning and are hanging on to your life. I know you will do great things in life after you finish the next few years, which will be rough. I will grant you the gift of life, but only if you want it. I plan on helping you through your life journey, and whenever you need help, look to me. Now you need to make your choice. I know this is a lot to take in for someone as young as you, so when you are older, I'll explain more. Now, do you want to return to your life on Earth? Remember, it's not going to be easy, but I think you will like the prize." Jack stood there, confused about everything the Man said, he decided that he wants to return to his mom and dad. The next thing Jack knew, he was laying in a bed looking at a window. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. He turned over and saw a man in a white lab coat drop a tray of needles. His mouth was wide open and eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head. After a minute, the man wearing white walked out of the room and ran to go get the King and Queen.

"Mr. And , could you please come with me? It's about Prince Jack." The doctor tried to contain himself in front of them, as he led them to his room. When they got there, they saw a little boy standing on a chair and looking out the window.

"J-Jack?" The Queen asked, confused when the boy turned around.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little boy yelled in joy as he jumped onto the two giving them a hug. They looked confused and didn't hug back, so the little boy quickly backed away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you sure this is our boy?" This king asked the doctor.

"Well, it has to be him. He woke up where Jack was, he still has that scar, I think the only thing that changed was his hair color and eye color." The doctor said.

"What? I'm confused. Why don't you think you are not my mommy and daddy?" The little boy asked.

"You look different. Your hair is white, and your eyes are blue. What is your name?" The Queen asked.

"Jackson Overland Frost." Jack replied.

"What is your favorite season?" The King asked.

"Winter." He said happily.

"What is your best friends name?" The Queen asked, knowing that only the real Jack would know.

"Hiccup!" He cheered, remembering the fun they have together.

"Our little boy, he is alive!" The Queen smiled, hugging Jack as she twirled. The King smiled and hugged both of them.

"Mommy! Daddy! I love you." He smiled as he hugged them.

"And we love you." They said in unison.

Later that day, the gathered the whole kingdom to announce the good news. "Good Afternoon, my good people. I have some very good news to share. After weeks of nothing, Prince Jack is alive! He is well and back to him old self. Because of this news, I present this feast for you all to help me celebrate!" The King cheered as he raised his glass. The guests followed this gesture with their own drinks. "To family being reunited!" He toasted. "To family being reunited!" They cheered back. Then they all drank their drinks and the feast began. It lasted till midnight. Jack played with Hiccup the whole time and everyone was happy. While they played, Jack found a staff made of wood, and played with it. When he poked a tree with it, beautiful ice designs spread over it.

"Cool! How did you learn that magic trick?" Hiccup asked. Jack stood there, wide-eyed.

"Maybe it's the stick. Here you try." Jack said as he handed Hiccup the staff. He did the same exact thing as Jack, but ended up with different results. "Try poking the tree I did." He tried that, but nothing happened. "Let me try again." Jack said. He poked another tree, and ice spread over it.

"Why can't I do it." Hiccup groaned.

"Let's go show my parents!" Jack suggested. They raced back to the King and Queen to show them the trick. "Mommy! Look what I can do!" Jack said as he poked the chair that he was sitting in. The whole thing froze over with ice. The Queen gasped and dropped her drink. The glass shattered drawing all the attention to her and her dangerous son.

"Hiccup, could I have a moment alone with my son?" She asked the boy.

"Of course." Hiccup bowed and walked away. The Queen got her husband and they went into a empty room.

"I think him being struck by lightning did more than change his appearance. Look." She directed as Jack poked another thing with his staff. Ice covered the entire thing.

"Isn't it cool Daddy!" Jack smiled.

"Jack, could I see the staff? And could you go play with Hiccup?" Jack handed it to her and ran off to play.

"This isn't safe for the villagers." The Queen paced back and forth as she thought of what to do.

"It's okay. We will get throu-". The King started, but she cut him off.

"No it's not! I just got my son back, and now I might have to send him away because of this, thing!" The Queen cried out. The King wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"I will deal with this. Let's just enjoy the rest of today. Now you go out there, I'll go put this in safekeeping and will join you in a few minutes." The King suggested. He wiped away her tears and watched her go back to the party. He then walked down long corridor after long corridor till he made it to the library. He went to a certain section and pulled down on one of the books to open a secret entrance. He walked into it and found a nice spot for the staff. He left, then walked to his parents portrait to talk. "Hello Mother and Father. It is me, your son asking for your advice. What should I do? My son, he is a danger with this new found power, and I can't teach him how to control it because, well, I don't know how. The only way to keep him safe, and every one else too, is to separate him from us. Is that the right thing to do? Please, help me." The King begged.

"You know what is right." A faint voice whispered.

"What was that?" The King asked in confusion. He walked back to the party to enjoy the rest of the night, but knew what would need to be done tomorrow.

A/N- What's up guys! Summer is almost over, and for some of you, already is! Well this is the start of my next fanfic. Please tell me how I did by leaving reviews! Thanks and please keep reading!


End file.
